happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Esequiel, Montay, Shippo
This article is about the third chapter of the twenty-seventh episode of Happy Peep "Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 3: The New Kid". Plot (Meanwhile on the destroyed Earth on the red giant phase, Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito wakes up as the remaining ones are still one, standing on a huge rock from Antarctica as they saw Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor) *Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor: Well, well, well. I am BACK! *Esequiel: On no, he's back for another battle. *Montay: And Kid Carlos is there too. (Kid Carlos wakes up from the battle) *Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor: Show up for yourself kid, destroy those monsters. *Phoenix: Don't forget about me in this matter. Me and the good kids will take you and Kid Carlos to justice! *Mumble: Phoenix No! (Phoenix jumped to hit Kid Carlos as Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor hurt his belly) *Phoenix: No! *Esequiel: Somebody Do Something! *Dantel: This is terrible. *Montay: Oh no, what can we do? *Phoenix: Remember, I've got special power that keeps me alive. *Montay: Whatever we do, we can't stop him. (Kid Carlos walked evily) *Montay: Phoenix, go for it. *Phoenix: Sure thing, Montay. (Phoenix got himself in position) *Phoenix: You're going down, Kid Carlos! (Phoenix uses his flame breath on Kid Carlos) *Kid Carlos: AHHHHH! AHHHHHH! *Phoenix: Come on Carlos, you lost your home already, it's time to defeat me now. *Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor: What are you waiting for? (Kid Carlos was about to hit Phoenix but, he started a head attack) *Kid Carlos: Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh! *Phoenix: That's right Carlos, your battle is over. *Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor: There is something wrong with this chick. (Kid Carlos started his war against Good Carlos' control) *Montay: Phoenix, defeat him already. (Kid Carlos spit out Good Carlos and form into a penguin) *Shippo: He's alive! *Montay: Carlos! Are you okay? *Phoenix: That's the good one laying down. The evil one was standing here. *Mumble: So, Kid Carlos got Good Carlos back. *Montay: Yeah, even there was a fake one we have to stop. *Esequiel: We lost Blazer, Dylan and Ting-Ting for bad. We must stop him and our old ememy. *Cho Cho: You four go after him. *Esequiel: We be ready to stop him. *Montay: Yeah, two of them will die. *Phoenix: You got that right. Let's do it. (Esequiel kick Kid Carlos and Kid Carlos hit Esequiel) *Esequiel: Ow! *Kid Carlos: Ha! Ha! Ha! *Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor: This is one perfect battle. *Phoenix: You don't do that to the heroes. (Phoenix uses his flame breath on Kid Carlos) *Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor: Now Kid Carlos! (Kid Carlos screamed as everyone backed up from the cracks) *Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor: Come to me Kid Carlos. (Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor and Kid Carlos joined together as they went into the portal) *Esequiel: No! *Montay: We better do something. *Shippo: How can we do that? *Phoenix: We go and follow them. *Esequiel: No, there is something that we like. (Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito transform into super saiyans) *Esequiel: See? *Phoenix: Cool *Carlos: *wakes up*: Hm........... *Montay: Hey Carlos, wanna join? *Carlos: Sure. I'll join. *Montay: Alright. (Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito gave power to Carlos and transform into a super saiyan) *Carlos: Cool. *Montay: You earn it. *Phoenix: How is that supposed to help with our mission? *Carlos: We will stop them. *Esequiel: Phoenix stay, guys let's go. (Esequiel, Montay, Shippo, Josesito and Carlos head over to the portal as everyone cheered) *Mumble: Save the universe Montay! It's your only hope. (In the orange under controlled universe, the five chicks arrive, meeting Kid Carlos and Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor) *Esequiel: Me and Josesito will stop him. (Esequiel and Josesito fly off to battle Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor as Montay, Shippo and Carlos fight Kid Carlos in the floating rock of a cliff) *Montay: Alright Kid Carlos, your story ends here. (Montay fights with Kid Carlos) *Shippo: Carlos, you stay with me. *Carlos: No! Montay is in trouble. I need to help him. Come on, we need to fight in a group. *Shippo: Okay, i changed my mind. (Shippo and Carlos fight againist Kid Carlos) *Carlos: I HATE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DONE TO ME! *Kid Carlos: YOU WILL DIE NOW! (Good Carlos fight againist Kid Carlos) *Montay: What? Two Carlos? *Shippo: Yeah, the good and the dark are fighting together. *Montay: We did good enough. (Meanwhile, Esequiel and Josesito are fighting againist Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor) *Esequiel: Take this! (Esequiel hit Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor's beak) *Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor: OW! *Josesito: I don't get it why Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor and Kid Carlos are destroying things at the same time. *Esequiel: They joined forces to take over the universe. *Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor: Remember when you destroyed my doomship? I will destroy you NOW! (Esequiel and Josesito powers up to fight Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor) *Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor: TAKE THIS! *claw hit againist Josesito* *Josesito: Ow! *Esequiel: You big fat monster. *Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. (Back at the battle with Montay, Shippo, Carlos and Kid Carlos) *Montay: The Light and Dark are fighting enough. (Kid Carlos hit Carlos to the cliff) *Montay: No! (Shippo started fighting Kid Carlos) *Shippo: Silly old penguin! *Kid Carlos: RAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! (Shippo and Kid Carlos hold fins as the battle get earthquaked) *Montay: Shippo, what are you doing? (Phoenix and the other adult penguins watch the fight go on) *Phoenix: This is getting crazy. *Terry: Come on Shippo, Erik want you to focus on your fins. *Edwin: Hey Seymour, you got any fish for them? *Seymour: No, they all died. *Ramón: We will all die in here for sure. *Atticus: Yeah, not even the battle is getting stronger. *Bo: We'll see about that. (Back with Esequiel, Josesito and Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor) *Esequiel: Turbo Blast! *use Turbo Blast on Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor* *Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor: I hate you! You little penguin! *Josesito: We didn't do good on defeating him. *Esequiel: And he's alive? Montay and Shippo must has wasted power on defeating those monsters that reside on Planet Darkcore. *Josesito: And we can do it stronger than enough. (Back again with Montay, Shippo, Carlos and Kid Carlos) *Carlos: Montay, hold me. *Montay: Sure, i like this Carlos better than the bad one. *Carlos: That evil one is killing your friend. *Montay: I will hit him. (Montay step up and hit Kid Carlos' head) *Kid Carlos: Ow! You baby! *Shippo: Montay, i handle this. *Montay: Go ahead. Stop him. (Shippo continue to fight Kid Carlos) *Montay: Beat it buddy! *Kid Carlos: Take this mister! (Kid Carlos kick Shippo's head) *Shippo: Ow! Not again. *Kid Carlos: You're thinking about it. *Montay: No! We handle this! (Montay and Carlos join in on stopping Kid Carlos) *Kid Carlos: I'll blast you two! (Kid Carlos uses one of his blasts on Montay and Carlos) *Shippo: No! (Shippo hits Kid Carlos) *Kid Carlos: I hate you. *Montay: Come on, deal with him! (Montay and Carlos fight over Kid Carlos) *Kid Carlos: I am the REAL CARLOS! Montay, destroy this fake one! *Montay: Carlos, destroy the evil one! (Carlos power up and fight againist Kid Carlos) *Montay: They are back together. *Shippo: They are fighting you know. (Carlos punch Kid Carlos' bely as Carlos hit Carlos' head to the ground) *Kid Carlos: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. *Montay: No! Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep Season 3 Episodes Category:Happy Peep